So Much More Part 1
by rosy1129
Summary: This is my first fic so please be kind! Anyway, its a R/H romance set in the gangs' 7th year just before they graduate. R/R!!!
1. Default Chapter

So Much More – Chapter 1  
  
Author's Note: This is my first fic so please be kind. It's a Ron/Hermoine romance so please don't flame me if you don't like the coupling.   
  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Everything is the property of the brilliant J.K. Rowling.  
  
  
Seventeen year-old Ron Weasley woke with a start. The bright June sunlight caused him to squint his eyes as he heard a door slam. Must be Harry going down for breakfast. I better get up, he thought. Why didn't he wake me up?  
  
Even with his eyes closed he could tell that he wasn't in his own bed. Opening his eyes slowly, his view slid over mounds of make-up and piles of clothing. He decided that he must be in the girls' dorm. But why?, he asked himself.  
  
Suddenly, he became aware of the fact that he wasn't in bed alone. Looking to his left, his blue eyes rested on his fellow classmate Hermoine Granger. Panicking, he checked to make sure they were both clothed. He sighed with relief as he looked down at his own jeans and T-shirt. This is too weird, Ron thought as he rubbed his head. He had one killer headache.   
  
Turning his gaze on Hermoine he gasped. Clad only in a tight black skirt that hit her mid-thighs and a tank top riding dangerously low on her chest with her dark shiny hair spilling all over her pillow, she woke Ron up in a way that was much better than his usual morning cup of coffee. As the typical seventeen year-old male he thanked the Lord that Dumbledore had permitted them to wear Muggle clothing during the last term since it was too hot for their usual black robes. He should be made a saint, Ron thought.  
  
Attempting to sit up he also discovered that her arm was splayed across his chest. He removed it gently, gazing at her small and delicate hands. The only problem now was that Hermoine's slim legs were tangled with his. I need to get out of here before Lavender and Parvati get back. That's the last thing I need, for those two to make a scene over something that didn't happen. Or did it? Ron considered the possibility and was surprised that it didn't disgust him. Or rather it gave him a funny felling just below his navel…kind of like using a Portkey. Ron remembered that those belly-button jerks were occurring more and more frequently, especially when he was in Hermoine's company.  
  
"Mione? Wake up, " Ron whispered, desperetly.  
"Mmmm…. Ron? Is that you?"  
"Yeah. What in the hell am I doing here?" he asked, sharply.  
Hermoine sat up looking indignant. "As I recall, last night you were so drunk that I had to drag you home from the Three Broomsticks."  
"Why didn't you just take me to my room then? And how did I get drunk off of butterbeer? There isn't any alcohol in it."  
"You slept in my room because every time I left yours you started yelling for me to come back. And you didn't get drunk off butterbeer, you prat! Dean convinced Madame Rosmerta that since we were graduating on Friday to give us 'something a little stronger', as he put it."  
"Oh…well…thanks."  
"No problem. Now get lost. I have to shower and get ready for breakfast."  
Ron climbed out of bed and stumbled towards the door, avoiding a large pile of jeans in the middle of the floor.  
"Oh, and Hermoine?"  
"Yeah?" she called from the opposite side of the room, rummaging around for her bathrobe.  
"Nice outfit."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: More coming in Part II. I'll explain Hermoine's outfit and Ron will have a couple of flashbacks. We'll also see the rest of the gang. Read and Review!  



	2. So Much More Part II

SO MUCH MORE PART II  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
  
"Nice outfit."  
Hermoine smiled as she heard the door click shut. She turned around and gazed at her reflection in the mirror. True, her outfit was a bit skimpy but Lavender and Parvati assured her it was 'to die for!" And the look on all of the seventh year boys' faces told her it was.  
  
She fingered the locket around her neck while asking herself if she thought Ron had really liked her outfit. This is crazy, she thought, who cares if Ron likes it?  
  
She was eternally grateful to her cousin Ashleigh for sending her Muggle clothing each and every Christmas and birthday she had spent at Hogwarts. She had tried to tell her that she didn't need them, that they had uniforms. Ashleigh had just laughed and told her that they could come in handy. They certainly have, Hermoine thought as she headed to the showers.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Ron also stood in front on his mirror, bare chested with only a pair on khakis on. He was debating as to which shirt he should wear. 'Mione always said she liked this color blue...  
  
  
~Flashback to the 6th Year Christmas Ball~  
  
"You look wonderful Ron! I love that shade of blue," Hermoine had exclaimed, flashing him a smile.  
She too had looked stunning in dress robes of a deep maroon color. One look at her had left Ron wondering why he had never cared for that color. He smoothed out his own dress robed of an inky blue shade. "Thanks Mione... you do too."  
"Don't be a prat! Ask her to dance," Harry had whispered. "I'm going to look for Ginny. I can't leave her with Neville all night long," the tips of his ears turning a particularly brilliant shade of pink, which happened to match Pansy Parkinson's dress robes.  
Yeah right, Ron had thought, as he leaned up against the wall. He shot an apprehensive sidelong glance at Hermoine. Ah, what the hell. Here I go.  
"Would you like to dance 'Mione?" he was sure that she would be able to feel the heat radiating from his ears.  
Hermoine swept into an uncharacteristically graceful curtsy. " I'd be honored," she replied.  
~Flash forward to Ron standing in his room with a cheesy, dreamy look on his face~  
"Right, " he murmured, "I'll go with the blue." He ran his hand through his hair to make sure it looked ok. He headed down the staircase, deciding that he's wait for Hermoine in the common room.  
  
  



End file.
